Todo por una Onigiri
by Freederth
Summary: Un Kyoru que narra lo que deja el nezumi por Tohru, mi primer Kyoru, de veras no me gustan, pero hice lo mejor que pude, por que se lo prometí a Kasandra y, a Kyo, lo seguiré odiando!


**Este fic va para Kasadra, ambas llegamos a un consenso… ella va a escribir un Yukiru y yo escribiré un Kyoru… aquí va…. Es un one shot para que pueda inspirarse para escribir Efecto Mariposa capitulo 2.**

Todo por una onigiri

El gato esperaba su momento como un iceberg esperando convertirse en agua, el día era helado, comenzaba a llover y la lluvia le debilitaba… le hacía frágil contra la maldición. La chica onigiri como siempre, sonría a todos y, últimamente se había vuelto más cercana con el nezumi.

Shigure fastidiaba al gato a cada momento, por lo que, ocasionalmente, se intrometía Yuki para callarle.

Momiji crecía poco a poco, se hacía guapo, Hatsuharu había huido hace tiempo con Isuzu, Hiro y Kisa también creían, como la mayoría. Akito estaba igual de frenética, en cualquier momento, podía morir, ante esta situación Hiro siempre gritaba:

"Por fin! Akito pronto va estar quemándose en el infierno!"

Y era lo que estaba sucediendo, Akito lentamente, estaba debilitándose… para bien o para mal, moría. Yuki estaba sufriendo con eso, por que, aun cuando Akito le pegaba cuando era pequeño, fue el, quise decir la, única que le dio atención.

Y entonces el día llegó, Akito estaba muriendo, lo primero que hizo, fue escribir un testamento, el cual decía claramente:

_Queridos Sohma:_

_Como ven estoy muriendo, no me queda mucho tiempo con ustedes, por lo que les dejo mis últimos deseos… los cuales son: _

_1. El gato debe ser encerrado apenas me muera. _

_2. Si desea su libertad, sabe que debe hacer… vence a Yuki en una batalla uno a uno, el que gane queda en libertad y el otro, es encerrado._

_Adiós para siempre--- os veo en el infierno_

_Akito_

Todos temieron el día, ya que la lucha sería feroz si era en esas circunstancias, nadie deseaba que Kyou y Yuki luchasen, sería un día trágico, ya que ambos eran estimados y amados por los Sohma, pero, uno tendría que ser encerrado una eternidad y el otro sería libre para siempre.

Llegó el día cuando tuvo que llegar, Hatori, Ayame, unos sirvientes de los Sohma y otros mastodontes, tomaron a Kyo por la fuerza y lo encerraron lo antes posibles. Ante su frustración, Kyo prometió vencer a Yuki, pero que le dieran la oportunidad de luchar con él.

Llegaron más días, los árboles de cerezos, daban flores y más que nada, frutas. Yuki y Tohru, las recolectaban y en eso, llega caminando Kyo.

"Hey! Chico 'quien robó mi queso'!" gritó Kyou "tengo asuntos pendientes contigo"

"Que quieres?"

"Si te venzo, podré obtener mi libertad y ser digno Sohma" dijo Kyo

"Adelante" dijo Yuki "intenta vencerme"

Comenzaron a luchar, golpes iba y venían, pero como era obvio, Yuki ganaba, la lucha llegó a su fina cuando una patada de Kyou, fue detenida por las manos de Yuki y este, le giró la pierna, causándole una gran fractura.

Más días pasaban, los meses pasaban de un segundo a otro, al siguiente mes, volvió Kyo a luchar con Yuki.

"Chico rata!" gritó Kyo "aún debo vencerte"

"Sigue probando!" dijo Yuki dándole un golpe en la nuca a Kyou y dejándole inconsciente.

Más meses pasaron, más derrotas acumulaba Kyou, Yuki no perdía ni el balance cuando luchaba con Kyou… estaba en plena forma. Muchos meses pasaron y una noche Yuki despertó oyendo los llantos de Tohru.

"Honda-san?" llamó Yuki

"Estaba durmiendo" mintió Tohru

"No mientas" dijo Yuki "Sé que extrañas a Kyo, quieres que vuelva?"

"Sí, me gustaría que volviera"

"Me imagino" respondió el nezumi "le querías mucho o no?"

"Sí" sollozó la onigiri "Estaba por confesarle mis sentimientos, pero, no alcancé… "

"Entiendo" dijo Yuki mirando hacia el piso "entonces, lo traeré de vuelta… por ti"

"Gracias Yuki, también te quiero"

'_Pero no de la manera en la que yo te amo, Tohru' pensó Yuki._

Al otro día, volvió el gato ese. Venía con vendas en los brazos, con unos parches en la cara y con suturas en las piernas. Estaba hecho un harapo, pero dispuesto a vencer a Yuki, un día más… Pero este no sería como los otros.

"Volví Rata afeminada!" gritó Kyou

"Viniste a vencerme?"

"Exacto, rata" respondió el gato

"Pues comienza" ordenó Yuki

Kyo se lanzó al ataque, Yuki esquivó algunos golpes y lo fastidió, dejando su pucño frente a su cara, hasta que Kyo se enfadó, en ese momento, Yuki o se movió, recibió los golpes y cayó al suelo.

"Gané?" preguntó Kyou

"Si" observó Tohru "Así parece"

Pronto llegó Hatori y retiró el cuerpo de Yuki, quien había dejado que Kyou le ganara, para unir a Tohru y a Kyo, porque a pesar de todo, Kyo había ganado en lo que respecta a Tohru.

Una semana había pasado desde la 'victoria del gato', lo celebraban en grande y Tohru había decidido salir con Kyou, estaban bien juntos, cada día era de pasión, cada beso, trasmitía nuevos sentimientos, pero algo hacía falta, era Yuki.

Kyo llamó a Yuki por teléfono para fastidiarle pero el sólo respondió a sus ofensas.

"Sí Honda-san es feliz contigo" comenzó Yuki "Estaré contento de quedarme de por vida en una celda aislada, no estamos concursando, pero ganaste, hace tiempo que perdí mi oportunidad con Tohru, cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, es tu tiempo… aprovéchalo bien." Colgó

Kyo dejó el teléfono, se sentó al lado de Tohru y le dio un duradero beso en los labios, estaba agradecido por esta segunda oportunidad, lastima que sólo él la pasaba bien, por que a veces Tohru extrañaba al buen príncipe plateado, su ratoncito.

"Le extrañas o no cara de pollo?"

"Si" dijo Tohru "Él era como un hermano para mi"

"Sip, pero él te amaba y cambió de lugar conmigo para que tu pudieras estar conmigo, ya que era imposible que le haya ganado con tanta facilidad… Lo siento…"

"Está bien Kyou… aunque a veces le extraño."

"_Pensar todo lo que dejó por una onigiri."_

"_Te veo en el infierno rata"_

**Que shusha les pasa a ustedes? Si leí el manga... no me gusta el Kyoru... Nunca me ha gustado... Nunca me va a gustar, Yuki fue el primero que se dio cuenta del amor entre Tohru y Kyo... ya y que? Yo no le creo a Yuki, esta evadiendo toda la verdad, Akito le metió mierda en la cabeza.. **

**Otra cosa mas.. no me gusta,... pero lo escribí por que me vino en gana... no se metan en lo que hago yo.**

**Gracias por sus desagradables reviews… Repito fuerte que este manga sol lo hice para Ilye-aru… así que no digan nada… prefiero nunca haberlo hecho… lo hice sólo por ella... todos pueden pudrirse… el Kyoru apesta… Digan lo que quieran... pero repito lo mismo… Lo hice sólo por mi amiga Kasy, no quiero tener nada que ver con el Kyoru, además ando de mala. Uno de todos los reviews me cargó. Que no me había leído el manga, que no sabía del amor entre ambos… bla bla bla… o es que me interese mucho… yo soy Yukiru extremista… Al que le gusta... bien... al que no, no… **

**AHORA ME VOY ENOJADA. ME CARGA QUE ME TRATEN DE IGNORANTE….**


End file.
